


This was a bad idea. This was a horrible, horrible, wonderful idea

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [10]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Mush is bouncing up and down, pacing back and forth, barely able to sit still. “This was a bad idea.”





	This was a bad idea. This was a horrible, horrible, wonderful idea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt? Sorry I don't have your name, otherwise I would credit you?!?

Mush is bouncing up and down, pacing back and forth, barely able to sit still. “This was a bad idea.”

“Nick, can you calm down?” Blink asks, looking up from the bench. Where he’s totally not angst checking tumblr. Nope. Not him. Not ever. “Seriously, it will be okay.”

“What do I know about any of this? What if we fuck it up? What if we fuck them up? Oh, God, Oh God. Blink! This was a bad idea. This was a horrible, horrible…" 

"Mr. Meyers? Mr. Baletti?" 

The nurse settles the bundle of blankets into Mush’s arms.

"…Wonderful idea."


End file.
